Abused and Loved
by MatthewDaddarioTrash-Ronja
Summary: Alec is being abused by his father. He goes to Clary for help. She suggests that he tells Magnus. This is my first fanfiction ever. Rated M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever. It came to me in a dream so I hope you like it. I'm from Norway so excuse me if something is written wrong.**

 **Cassandra Clare owns all the characters involved.**

Chapter 1

Alec is on his way home from Magnus. He has been staying there a week now. He is only going home because his father said he had to. Since his father found out about his relationship with Magnus, he has been so bad to him. Just as he walks in the door to the Institute, someone hit him in the stomach. He crumples to the floor, but is fast pulled up again and dragged to the basement. "So you have decided to move in with that filthy Downworlder," Robert said. "It's okay since you are not my son anymore." Alec knew that his father hated him for being gay, but he had never though that it would go this far. He was being pushed down to the floor. "You are just as bad as that filthy Downworlder, you faggot." Did he just call me faggot? "Take of your shirt." When Alec hesitated, he could feel a foot on his ribs. He could hear the ribs breaking and he tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Now, take your shirt off." Alec did as he was told this time. "Now, go and stand against the wall with the back against me." He once again did as he was told. He knew what was going to happen. The same thing that had happened every time Izzy and Jace was away. He was going to be whipped. This was the reason he hadn't taken the next step with Magnus. He didn't want him to see how he actually looked like. "You fag!" He heard and then he felt the whip against his back and could feel the blood running over the many scars he already had. He had never screamed so high before. Maybe that had something to with the fact that he had 3 or 4 broken ribs too. The whip came again and again. He couldn't stand anymore. He was no lying on the floor on his back. He knew it hurt, but he didn't have the energy to turn around. He had never been whipped on his chest before, but his father didn't care anymore. The whip came against his chest and he could feel the whip on his broken ribs. This hurt so much. He felt the whip again and this time it was too much. His vision became blurry and he could feel the whip one last time, before he passed out.

Alec woke up. He was still in the basement. His back and chest hurt so much. He got up and took his t-shirt on again. This was too much. He had to get away from here. He walked up to his room trying not to make any noises. He packed all the clothes he had in a bag and some other important things too like weapons. Never could he come back to this place again. He probably looked like a mess. More than usual. Izzy and Jace would be home later this week, so he wrote a note and left it in Izzy' room. He knew she would be devastated that he moved without saying something to her. But he had to get away now. Alec could feel the blood running down his chest and back. He had to do something with them right now. The only person he could go to was living just ten minutes away from the Institute. He could easily walk there before, but now he wasn't that sure. He was already starting to break down again, but he couldn't stop now. He looked back on his room one last time before he started walking down the stairs. He didn't see Robert so he just walked out of the Institute. He never looked back again. He walked to Clary' house. She was the only one he could trust about this. She had herself had a father that abused her. He just reached the door and managed to knock before he passed out again.

 **So what do you think? Please leave a comment. It's coming more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. Don't know what else to say.**

 **Still don't own any of the characters. Still belongs to Cassie Clare.**

Chapter 2

"Alec. Alec. ALEC" Clary tried to wake him up again. She could see the blood through his shirt, but she just had to wake him up. She had managed to get him inside the door. She tried screaming his name again. "ALEC!" He slowly opened his eyed and she breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened to you? You're bleeding." She asked while helping him over to the couch. "I…I can't talk about it." He tried to sound as normal as possible, but she could hear the hurt in his voice. "Then why did you come here?" She still wanted answers. It looked like someone had knocked the life out of him. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" He said. She nodded. What could be so terrible that she couldn't tell anyone? He started taking off his shirt. Before she could ask, he had already taking it off. She heard herself gasp. "Alec, who did this to you?" She tried not to cry, but the tears just started to fall.

"M-my f-f-father" was the only words he could get out. He didn't know that he had started crying before he could feel the tears on his chest. He startled a little. Clary got out of the couch and got some alcohol to clean his wounds. It was hard to breath. He saw down on himself. He saw what Clary saw and he understood why she cried. His ribs were almost sticking out of his chest and he was blue and black all over. Clary came back with the alcohol. She started cleaning the wounds. The pain was nothing compared to being whipped. But it still hurt really badly. "Alec, you need to tell Magnus. I can't fix the broken ribs, only him." He knew it would come. How was he supposed to tell this to the love of his life? "I…I…" He knew he had to tell him, but how?

"I can drive you over to his place. You will never be able to walk over there." She said. And she was right. He had to tell him today and couldn't walk. "What if he doesn't want me after he sees me like this?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he asked. She was done cleaning his wounds and had got him some water. "I know he will still want you. I can see how he looks at you when you are around. I have never seen someone with so much love in his eyes when he is looking at you. He loves you Alec. He always has, and he still will." Was it really true? He loves me? "Okay. When do we leave?" He asked.

 **Did you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here.**

 **Characters still belongs to Cassandra Clare. Love that woman.**

Chapter 3

Half an hour later he was standing outside Magnus' apartment. Clary had dropped him off and helped him inside, because he could barely stand without someone or something to lean on. He had been feeling so sick, he still was. He had thrown up right before they left. He used the key Magnus had given him. He had thrown on a clean shirt. Magnus was lying on the couch with the TV on. He was watching Project Runway.

He turned towards Alec when he closed the door. "Hello darling. Where have you been?" Alec was taking of his jacket and hadn't noticed that Magnus had come up behind him. Magnus threw his arms around Alec. Alec almost screamed out, but managed to hold it down. Magnus could see the grimace forming in Alec' face. "Alec, darling, what's wrong?" He asked. Alec didn't know what to do. "I need to tell you something Mags." Magnus knew that Alec only used that nickname when he had something important to tell him. He didn't know if Alec was aware of it, but 0he thought it was cute. It was one of the reasons he loved Alec. They walk over to the couch. He can see that Alec is in pain every time he moves.

"Okay? Alec you are scaring me." Why is he scared? I am the one that has to be scared. I'm about to tell my boyfriend that my father is abusing me and that I have no place to stay. "It's going to be easier if I show you okay? Please don't go when I show you." "I would never leave you Alec. Never." Alec gets up from the couch. He hesitates a little but remembers what Clary said. He closes his eyes and takes of his shirt. He still has his eyes closed, but he can hear Magnus gasp. He opens his eyes and sees that Magnus is crying. "No, don't cry Mags. Don't cry." He tries to calm down Magnus and kisses him softly on the forehead. "Who did this to you?" Magnus whispers. "My father." He said. He didn't know what else he was supposed to say. "You're bleeding. Alec, why are you bleeding?" He looked down on his chest. He could see his own ribs and the blood that is running down his chest. Wait, he could see his own ribs? He didn't even notice that he had begun to pass out. The last thing he remembers is Magnus screaming his name and then everything turned black.

 **I have absolutely nothing to say about this. Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is shorter than the other. I'm starting at High School tomorrow, so I can't write any more chapters.**

 **Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

Chapter 4

"Alec, darling? Alec please wake up." Magnus was whispering with Alec lying on his lap. He had been unconscious for nearly an hour now. Magnus had used all the magic he had to heal the ribs, but he still wouldn't wake up. "Alec sweetheart, please. Don't do this to me." He tried again. Alec barely had a pulse. It was so weak that if he were in a hospital they would have though he was dead, but Magnus knew better. "Alec, I can't keep on living without you. Please just wake up." Tears had been streaming down his face and he had cried so long that he was surprised he still had tears left. "Please Alec. I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

Magnus had closed his eyes now and cried more than he had before. He didn't know what to do anymore. "Magnus?" Alec whispered. Magnus opened his eyes and saw right in to the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Alec' eyes. "Alec, you're awake." Magnus could barely hear his own words. "I love you Alec." He said again still looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

Alec didn't know what to say. He was looking into his boyfriends eyes. They were beautiful. He was sure now. He was so sure. Magnus hadn't left him. That was all he needed to know. He hadn't left him when he showed him what his father had done to him. Magnus really loved him. His ribs didn't hurt anymore. Magnus must have healed them. "I love you too Mags." Alec said. He felt Magnus lips against his. It was amazing. It was filled with love and power, but was still really passionate. Magnus really loved him. It was the only thing he could think right now. He was loved. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting. Alec hugged Magnus. Alec could see that Magnus was tired. "Come on, let's go to bed. We can talk tomorrow." Alec said. They walked into the bedroom hand in hand and lay down next to each other still holding hands when they fell asleep.

 **Last chapter folks. Did you like it? I didn't know how to write this one so I just wrote.**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author note!**

 **I know it has been a long time and the story was supposed to be finished, but I did not feel like it was done. I am going to write a couple of chapters, but I have no idea when they are going to be published. Since it is the end of the school year, it is so many tests and finals, next week I have math, and I suck at it. I am going to try to publish something on Saturday or Sunday but cannot make any promises.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. It inspired me to write some more chapters. Maybe we get to see what Magnus decides to do and how helps Alec get through this. We will also meet his siblings and Simon and Clary would definitely appear.**

 **Thank you again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a while since I updated, but the idea was that this story was done after the last chapter. Then some of you wanted more chapters, so why not.**

 **I am really busy with school right now and it's the time before exams and stuff. I don't know if I have time to write another chapter after this, but I will try.**

 **Then to the basic stuff, none of the characters is mine. Still belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 5

When Alec woke up, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. He was still really tired, but his wounds didn't hurt so much anymore. There was still a little pain, but it was barely recognizable. The whip marks on his chest was fully healed and the scars was almost gone. He didn't really remember how much he told Magnus last night, but he does remember that Magnus healed him.

Alec gets up from the bed and drags himself into the bathroom. He never should have stood up, the world starts spinning. Just as he reaches the bathroom and the toilet, he to vomit. Okay, maybe he wasn't fully healed. But where was Magnus. He would have shown up by now.

After 5 minutes he was done vomiting, and left the bathroom. His stomach growled and he was hungry. It was empty after all the vomit, and frankly, he can't remember the last time he ate. Alec walked into the kitchen, and was surprised at what he saw. There was food lying all over the table and the sink was full of dirty dishes. It did not look like this the last time he was in the kitchen. How long had he been asleep?

"Hey, you're awake." It was Magnus. It looked like he had just gotten home, because he was all dressed up and it looked like he was really tired. His hair had the rainbows colours and was spiked up. He had black leather pants, with high boots. His shirt was purple and he had a yellow vest over it. Like always he had several rings on his fingers.

"Yeah. How long was I out? It looks like you had a big party last night, or something like that." Alec wondered.

"You have been asleep for…" Magnus looks at his clock, and says "2 days, 9 hours and 16 minutes. It's good to see you awake. I was really worried, because you looked really bad." He had started walking over to where Alec was and was about to lean over to kiss him, when Alec leaned away.

"What's wrong?" There was real concern in Magnus voice.

"It's just that I just threw up, so, unless you want to kiss me while I taste like vomit." Alec said while smiling. He felt so happy while he was around Magnus. It was the only time he could be himself. Magnus looked down at Alec and smirked. Why was he smirking? Then Alec looked down at himself, and found out that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Like what you see?" Alec said. He knew he was teasing Magnus and he never taught he would enjoy it so much. Then his stomach growled again and he remembered the real reason he had come to the kitchen.

"You hungry? Let me get you some food." Magnus said, and pushed Alec to one of the chairs so he could make some food.

"So what do you want? We can order chinese, indian, mexican or something else." Magnus had thrown out some menus, but Alec had already decided and Magnus knew it, 'cuz he had a sly smile on his face.

"I know what you want. Just asked to be polite. Now go brush your teeth, because I really wanna kiss you. It's been way to long." Alec blushed and went to brush his teeth. He really had missed kissing Magnus, but he also knew that they had to talk about what had happened between Alec and his dad.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he was ambushed by Magnus with kisses. It felt really good, and he kissed Magnus back with just as much force. Magnus moaned into the kiss and he asked Alec for entrance, which Alec was happy to allow. The kiss became deeper as Magnus explored Alec's mouth. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus neck. They just stood there in the livingroom with hands in each other's hair.

It felt so good. Like they belonged with each other and yes, Alec knew they did. They both leaned back from the kiss, getting some air. Magnus had always known that there was something Alec didn't tell him, but know he could see on his face that the secrets were gone. Alec had told Magnus what his father had done to him, and hopefully they could take their relationship to the next level.

"We should talk about what happened between me and my father. He didn't always beat me. He… he did other things to me too." Alec started, and Magnus could see that it was hard for him to speak. Magnus walked them over to the couch so they could sit down and speak.

"You know you can tell me everything, right? I will always support you. I will do anything to protect you, and so would Izzy, Jace, Clary and even Simon too. Okay. Take your time. We don't have anything to do." Magnus tried comforting Alec, and clearly it worked cuz, he relaxed into Magnus touch.

"So like I said, ehm, my father didn't always beat me. He… sometimes he did something else. Something that hurt and I… There were other reasons I didn't want to take the next step in our relationship." Alec was having a hard time speaking, and the tears were close. Magnus leaned into Alec and gave him a reassuring touch.

"My father, he… he used to… rape me."

 **I know it has been a long time. So what did you guys think? Please leave a comment. I would love to know what you guys think about the story.**


End file.
